


To Prevent Another Disappearance.

by MasterOfDisguise



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BECAUSE YOU HATE CATS ZEN, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friend Circle, High School AU, Jaehee disappeared, Unrequited Love, WHY DONT YOU TRUST ME JUMIN, romance is present but isn't main focus, where she go, who stole jaehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfDisguise/pseuds/MasterOfDisguise
Summary: Jumin Han was never quite the fondest of Zen, but since the disappearance of Jaehee Kang two years ago, he hasn't trusted him since.If many investigations proved him to be innocent, why won't he let up?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Um WOW this is NEWWWW
> 
> I haven't been able to get this out of my head omg!! Oh, and little heads up
> 
> Jumin is like every other guy at this age. Hormonal. And questioning the government. 
> 
> (JK)
> 
> But since this is an AU, everyone is the same age!!

Saeyoung's eyes met hers, before turning around and glancing back down to his phone.

**Sae: You sitting at the table today, or going off campus again?**

**MC: Hm;;; I'll stay at the table. I'm the only one that leaves, huh?**

**Sae: Yep! Even Jumin doesn't leave, and God know he can more than afford to.**

**MC: if he left all the time, he'd never have time to eat because of the fact he probably would have to go to some nutritionalist shop. You know how weird his dad is lol**

  She heard him snicker from a few rows up. She smiled, and he slammed a hand over his mouth, careful not to wake the sleeping substitute. If he woke up, they'd be back to work, and no one wanted that.

  He turned around and smiled at her, fixing his glasses and turning around.

  **Jumin: Hello. I was wanting to know if you'd be staying on campus today for lunch, since I missed first hour? I'd like to see you today.**

  MC smiled down at her phone.

  Ah, Jumin, the beautiful man with a stone-cold exterior but a massive heart, especially when it comes to her. No specific reason, he just seems to be quite protective of her. So does everyone else at her lunch table..... But that doesn't matter.

**MC: Yep! Your father make you attend another meeting?**

**Jumin: Yes. I didn't quite want to attend due to it being during the only class I happen to have with you. Had it been any other period, I would've been glad to attend.**

**MC: Don't worry about me, it's all good!!**

**Jumin: Have you been made aware of the table's plans to go see that new movie Friday evening?**

  He asked, changing the subject. She saw that they had a few minutes left of the period, and shoved her binders into her bag before responding.

  **MC: Yep, Zen told me. He said he'd pick me up if need be.**

 **Jumin: That won't be necessary**.

  She rolled her eyes, seeing as this was absolute typical Jumin Han. She laughed softly.

**MC: It's fine, I don't know why you two are so weird about me hanging out with the other lmfao**

  Jumin was typing, but before he sent his response, the bell rang. She shoved her phone into her pocket, following the mass out of the people out of the room. She met Saeyoung outside of the door, him following behind her.

  "You heard from Jumin?" He asked her, and she nodded.

  "I was just texting him, actually." She said, and he cocked his head.

  "Hasn't been answering me. Huh. Is he upset about something?"

  "Hmm.... I don't think so."

  "Then again, he's never petty to you, so I don't know why I asked." He said, making her scoff.

  "Whatever."

  "He isn't! He's never been salty to you." Seven said, and she crossed her arms.

  "Neither have you!"

  "It's impossible to be mean to you, for Christ's sake!" He said, and the two turned into their advanced placement math class.

  Once she sat down, she pulled out her phone.

**Jumin: I don't quite like the way he looks at you, MC. He's always talking about how these women are all over him all the time, and that's quite cocky as it is. I'm afraid of him trying something on you, and I don't**

**Jumin: Please... Disregard that. I accident sent it while trying to delete the message.**

  She let out a huff. Not this again.

  "Jumin being super weird?" Saeyoung asked softly, walking over to her desk, throwing his bag down and sitting next to her.

  "Yeah, doesn't trust Zen for shit still, I guess." She said, showing him the messages. He looked shocked, handing her phone back to her.

  "It's only getting harder to believe that he doesn't have feelings for you. If he's bad like this, as a friend?" He asked, and she shrugged.

  "He's been like this since Jaehee disappeared... Two years ago."

  "To be fair.... I think we've all been like that." He said. "You act fine about it, but MC...." he said softly, and she just shrugged again.

  "Don't worry about it, it's fine." She said, pulling out her phone once more. Saeyoung felt his heart sink, but he did the same.

  **Yoosung: MC! Zen and I wanted to know if you'd be on campus today;;;;**

**MC: Yessssssss**

**Yoosung: Great! TTYL, Burch is glaring.**

  She locked her phone, readjusting her position. Hearing the bell ring, and pocketed her phone and turned her focus towards the whiteboard.

 

 

 

  
  Lunch time rolled around after fourth period, and she walked alone to where the group usually sat in the commons.

  Seeing as everyone else was already there, she placed her stuff down, and sat on the chair.

  "MC, hey." Zen softly greeted from across the table. Jumin tenses up slightly from where he sat next to her, but relaxed when she greeted him with a warm smile.

  "MC! Hey! I haven't seen you in a while!"

  "You were sick, ding dong. I even came over and brought you food."

  "You...You....did?" He asked, and she giggled, nodding. He rubbed the back of his neck.

  "Yep! I came too, and you only saw me for some reason...." Seven said.

  Jumin cleared his throat, and stood up.

  "I'll be leaving to the library to go buy a new Student ID." He said, beginning towards the exit of commons. MC stood up as well, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

  "I'll go with you, if that's okay."

  Jumin turned to look over his shoulder, flashing that smile that seems only she gets.

"Absolutely."

  
The two got halfway to the library before she was pushed harshly to the ground by some guy behind her, running past. She landed wrong, feeling pain shoot up her wrist. She yelped, watching as the guy ran past, and straight into the parking lot. She felt her eyes run with tears, and tried to get, struggling as she felt the pain worsen.

"Fuck!" She whimpered, feeling Jumin pick her up.

"Is everything alright? Where does it hurt?" He asked, and she swallowed.

"My wrist. I think I've sprained it." She said softly, feeling tears begin to run down her cheeks.

He turned his head to the direction the guy ran in, just to see an empty parking lot. He clenched his jaw, and she watched as he became visibly more angry with each passing second as he grabbed her wrist very gently, running his thumb across it softly, watching as she winced.

"Let's... Go to the nurse."

"No, Jumin, it's fine. Let's go to the library." She said, and he shook his head, steel eyes reaching hers.

"No."

"Jumin, it's fine, really--"

"Then bend it."

She looked down at her wrist, clenching her teeth tightly as she moved it just slightly. She felt hot pain radiate from the area, but managed to keep silent.

"Please... Let's go." She said quietly. He swallowed, and kept walking. He kept quiet, feeling his blood boil with anger even more with every step. How dare someone do that to her?! What the hell?! They didn't even stop! Or ask if she was okay?!

He didn't even get a look at their face, but he was sure the cameras would've caught it.

He stopped.

"No, let's go. I can hear your sniffles. I'm... sorry for making you move your wrist. It was wrong of me. Let's go see the nurse." He said, turning and watching her meekly nod, trying to give him a smile.

 

She ended up fracturing her wrist, and would get a cast soon enough. She went home early, Jumin going back and grabbing her things before going and filing a complaint to the office. There better be someone punished for this, or he will raise hell. He's done it before, and since then, he's been taken pretty seriously.

He went home still reeling with anger that night, trying as hard as he could to study with no avail.

He hesitantly picked up his phone, opening his call log.

He took in a deep breath, before exhaling and calling MC.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art this chapter provided by the sweet and VERY talented Emimilykitty!! 
> 
> You can find her on here and on tumblr!! Be sure to check her Zen fic out (it's AMAZING)!!
> 
> On here her user is Emimilykity :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Jumin is a bit OOC and I apologize;;;;

  "MC.... I.... Hi." He muttered, and she laughed softly, making his heart nearly leap out of his chest.

"Hey, Jay." She greeted. 'Jay', the nickname she gave him, was only used when the two were in private. Once Seven had used it, and he shot him the nastiest look he'd ever seen.

"I hope... I'm not bothering you." He said, his voice a little lower than it already normally is. She laughed once more, a little quieter this time.

"Not at all. You know I enjoy talking to you. I wish you'd call more often, if anything." She said. He could've sworn his heart skipped a beat.

He stayed quiet for a moment, thinking of something to say. Desperately thinking of something to answer with.

"Then I'll make sure to do so." He responded, feeling his heart hammer in his chest. Why does she do this to him? He was sure that by now she'd understand the effect she had on him. Maybe it was good she didn't understand.... he was sure she'd use it against him.

"Good. What's up?" She asked, and he cleared his throat. He wanted to see her. This wasn't helping like he thought. He needed to see her, to make sure she was alright, at least.... he thought carefully for a moment.

"I'm unable to focus while studying. I thought if I spoke to you, it might help since I've been quite worried." He said bluntly. She laughed once more, making his head go crazy.

"Is it helping at all?" She asked, and he took a moment to think of an answer.

"A little, but I think I might feel better if I see you." He said, instantly regretting saying it.... even if it was true. She was quiet, and he braced himself.

"Wow, Jay, that was smooth." She said. He sighed and leaned back into his desk chair, closing his eyes as he run a hand through his hair.

"I'm glad you think so. If you'd like, you can come over here."

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid since I broke my wrist, it's quite painful and unsafe to drive... I'm sorry Jumin. You're welcome over here, but I hate to make you drive out here just to see me. I know you live a little ways away."

"No, it was rude of me to invite you over considering your condition. It was also rude that I almost had you drive a ways just to make me feel better. I'll be over in fifteen minutes.... if that's alright." He said.

"Haha, Jumin, it's okay. Don't beat yourself up about it. You were being sweet by inviting me over. I know you don't like having company." She said, and he nearly fell over st just being called 'sweet'. He hadn't realized it, but when he looked to up and saw his reflection in his window, he was smiling.

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you soon, MC." He said, and the two said their goodbyes before he got into his car and drove to the store. He picked up some of her favorite food, before getting back into his car and driving to her home.

  
He knocked, and a few moments later saw her open the door with her arm in a sling. She smiled and welcomed him in, him handing her the items.

"Jumin! You didn't--"

"I did, and I wanted to. Also, I'm assuming you'll be home tomorrow?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Expect something then, too. If you don't mind, I'll be coming to check on you during lunch and after school." He said. She gave him a thankful smile, before leaning in and side hugging him since she can't do much else. Even that was enough, though, to set his cheeks on fire.

"You wanna watch TV?" She asked, and he shrugged. "I have a better idea! How about we study?" She asked, and he just turned his gaze to the tile floor.

"I thought seeing you alright would help me focus, but I'm afraid being with you is an even bigger distraction." He said softly. She rolled her eyes playfully, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to her room so that the two could go study-- well, at least try. He was quite surprised she couldn't hear his heart pounding after taking his hand like that, but if she did, she wasn't going to embarrass him about it like that.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153700602@N02/36439326102/in/dateposted-public/)

Opening the door, he saw her room as it usually was-- bed under the window in the right corner, nightstand to its left, computer desk in the leg corner of the room. Her dresser was along the wall opposite to the one with her bed, and television sat upon it. Walking in, she motioned for him to sit on her bed while she fished through her bag for her textbooks.

Once she found the world history book, she struggled to pull the heavy book out with one hand, he rushed to her side to help. He caught the textbook right before it slipped from her hand.

"I'm... Sorry... I just don't use my left hand much, and so it's weaker and--"

"It's alright, MC. Don't apologize. If anything, I should apologize for making you do this yourself. It was quite rude, regarding your injury." He muttered, taking the book and setting it down on the desk.

"You're so sweet, Jumin. But please, don't think like you need to apologize." She said, taking his hand in hers. He was unable to avoid turning as red as he did, and looking at her hand in his before looking away.

She laughed quietly, releasing his hand and wrapping her left arm around him. He buried his face into her hair, wrapping his arms around her in response but being very mindful of her broken wrist.

"I'm so glad you came to see me. I... you know how lonely it gets now that my mom is working all the time. It means a lot that you'd come out here." She said, and he closed his eyes.

"I don't mind, but if I'm honest, there is no one else we know that I'd even consider doing this for... even if it was to ease my concerns." He said. She buried her face into his chest.

"You're my best friend." She muttered. His eyes opened in shock. "Ever since Jaehee's disappearance, you.... You've been there for me. Like... everyone else was always there, but Jumin, you've helped so much more than you could ever even know." She said, and he clutched her tighter to him.

"Thank you, I can't necessarily ever be like Jaehee to you... But I'll do my best to be there for you. Thank you."

She pulled back, looking up and into those steel eyes of his. He lean down, and....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen visits, and Jumin isn't having any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter with a piece of art in it!! I have a small team assembled, but this is my piece. Please excuse the shading and poor linework;;; I'm newer to this as well haha. If you'd like to help and take part of this awesome opportunity (in my opinion lol), email me at mdartproject@gmail.com with a work of yours!

Her phone vibrated in her back pocket. She looked to the side, before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry, it's Zen."

'Zen can kindly fuck off.' He thought to himself. He watched as she slid her thumb over the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?"

He can't believe that albino rat just ruined his chance at making a move on her... No, what is he thinking? He wasn't really about to kiss her, was he? This...This! Why is he such a mess around her? He was never so lovestruck over her before until after Jaehee's disappearance. That's really odd that he--

"Jay?" She asked, and he cocked his head up to look at her. Her phone was on the desk on top of the textbook.

  "Yes?" He asked.

  "Zen... He wants to come by. I hope you don't mind." She said. His features scrunched up in disgust, before softening as he looked at her.

  "It's not up to me, dear MC."

  "It's just... I didn't want you to be upset, yanno?" She said, and he laughed softly. She felt butterflies deep in her stomach at the rare sound.

  "If anyone is 'sweet', it's you. You're so thoughtful." She quickly texted Zen, clearing that it was alright.

  Silence hung over the two, before she went and sat down next to him on the bed. She yawned, leaning her head on Jumin's shoulder. It was an innocent, platonic, gesture, but it never failed to make Jumin fill with joy. Of course he got extremely jealous when she lean her head on anyone else's shoulder, but he loved this.

  "I'm sorry you didn't get to go to the library today."

  "It's fine, I'll wait until you come back to school. I'll walk on the right side this time."

  "I'm sure it doesn't matter what side you walk on, silly." She said, giggling softly.

  Then the doorbell rang, and Jumin's stomach filled with dread. She was careful to use the hand rails as she walked downstairs and to the door, Jumin following behind.

Once she opened the door, she saw Zen with a bouquet of roses in hand. Her face lit up as she smiled at him, hearing him laugh softly.

"Zen! Come on!!" She said, accepting the flowers as he handed them to her. Jumin stood behind her, shooting him an intimidating look.

"I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to treat the most special lady in my life."

"Taking advantage of a tragedy?" Jumin sneered.

"Or I'm just being polite." He responded. She walked to the kitchen, searching to find a vase to put the flowers in. Zen shouldered Jumin as he walked past, muttering something along the lines of "Rich fuck can't behave".

Jumin stood in the doorway of the kitchen, shooting daggers at Zen, feeling his blood begin to boil.

"Zen, don't you have rehearsal soon?" Jumin asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm afraid I'll have to get on my way. Thanks for letting me stop by, babe." He said, making Jumin taking everyone ounce of his strength left on his body not to tell him to leave at that moment. How dare he call her babe?

"Thank YOU for these pretty flowers!" She said, smiling as she motioned to them. He laughed softly. He took her hand, pressing a kiss to it.

Jumin was almost positive he felt himself actually vibrating with anger.

"I'll be on my way. See you tomorrow night, MC." He said, walking out, closing the door behind himself.

"Jay...? You alright? Your face is red."

"I'm fine... Just.... Please.... Wash your hand."

 

  
He went home not too long after, anger pent up from watching Zen touch and kiss her and not being able to do anything about it. Who was he to dictate who she couldn't and couldn't date?

Her best friend, for damn sure, and he'd sit idly by in pain if it was anyone else, but not Zen. He doesn't care who she's with, he will never approve of her being with Zen.

He doesn't trust Zen. He hasn't for some time.

He was last seen with Jaehee. He claims she just left his side, but security cameras proved otherwise. He was with her last, and Jumin knows there's something fish about the situation.

He's not going to let MC spend time alone with him. Not only because he would end up jealous, but because there's something weird about him. Zen isn't trustworthy anymore, and Jumin knows that as fact.

**MC: Hey Jay, thanks again for coming by <3 I know I saw u earlier today but it made me really happy to see u again!! Thanks again for all the Oreos.... I'm not gonna lie, I've eaten a thing of them already.**

Jumin grinned down at his phone. GOD, WHY?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE?!

**Jumin: I'm glad you enjoyed my company and the items I brought in tow. It's the least I could do. :)**

Reading that, she found herself smiling. Jumin doesn't send smiley faces often, so this made her feel special in an odd way.

**Jumin: Seeing you made my day brighter. Can I call you, MC? I have something I'd like to ask of you. I've read it's not appropriate over text**

Both of their hearts were racing. His at the risk text and what he was about to ask, and hers at what she knows she wants the question to be.

With shaky hands, she typed back.

**MC: Yeah :D**

He pressed the call button, hearing a soft hello from the other side of the phone.

"It's quite late, MC." Jumin said, making her roll her eyes, pressing the speaker button on her phone as she threw her hair up and into a bun.

"But I don't have school. You do, Mister." She said, hearing him l a u g h. A long pause hung over the two, and she heard him clear his throat.

"You... do you like Zen?" He asked, feeling himself become more anxious.

"No, haha. Why? Be honest with your best friend. That's what we do."

"I was just curious is all."

"You seemed quite pissed he was at my house today."

"I don't like him around you, and I don't like when he touches you."

"Well shit, that was blunt."

"You said to be honest." Jumin said, hearing her laugh again.

"So you wanted to call and ask if I liked Zen?" She asked.

"No."

"Then what did you want to ask?"

"If you'd let me be your boyfriend."

Her eyes widened, and she stopped in the middle of her room.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked.

"Yes, I suppose this wasn't quite a good way to do it. Just ignore this. Forgive me."

"Jumin--"

"Goodnight, my dear MC."

 

  
That next morning, she was woken up to the ring of her doorbell. She made her way downstairs, opening the door to see Jumin with flowers three times the size of Zen's. He was dressed in a button down and khaki shorts, staring down at her with a red face. He looked to the side, before looking back and making eye contact with her.

"MC, will you let me be your boyfriend?" He asked. She stood dumbfounded, jaw dropped. "I can't stand the way he touches you. It makes me jealous."

"Jumin, you can't just--"

"And I have feelings for you. Simple as that."

She blushed, smiling shyly. She nodded.

"I wish you would've asked when I didn't look like a mess." She said, laughing softly. He didn't seem to get the joke, and cocked his head.

"I think you look quite nice, but I don't understand why how you look-"

"Jumin, it's okay. I was kidding."

"Oh, alright. Since we're dating now, I'll be picking you up tonight. I'll still be visiting again later. Can I take you to dinner before?" He asked, and she just smiled.

"Jumin, how much did you look into this?"

"A lot."

"So much you forgot to button your shirt first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE ART AHHHHHHHHH I REALLY DID TRY AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE WHAT I VISUALIZED TEENAGED JUMIN TO BE LIKE WITH POLO AND BUTTON UP SHIRTS IM SORRY


	4. Chapter Four

After Jumin left, MC slid down with her back against the door and smiled. She giggled softly to herself, sitting there in utter confusion and adoration for God knows how long, until she was interrupted by a buzzing in her pocket.

**Jumin: I wish you were here in first hour. The class drags along without you.**

She found herself grinning from ear to ear. Why?! She knew she liked him before, but now after seeing that..... Her heart is racing and she can't stop grinning.

Maybe he's been flirting this whole time and she just realized it?

**MC: Why did that make get all warm and fuzzy?**

**Jumin: It did? Well, flirting must be easier than I thought.**

**MC: How long have you been flirting with me?**

**Jumin: For some time. At least this past year.**

She read that and felt her heart sink, feeling guilty from seeing that. 'At least a year? How did I not know?!'

**MC: Jumin, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I didn't pick up on it....**

**Jumin: That's alright. You not noticing and Zen's inability to keep his hands to himself drove me to finally doing something about it. But I'm glad you feel how I do every time I see you've sent me something. "Warm and fuzzy".**

She felt that feeling again, that stupid grin not once leaving her lips.

**MC: Wow. You're really good at flirting, actually.**

Jumin didn't even try to hide his smile. Zen caught it from across the room and knew right away who he was taking to.

"Hey, Jumin, flirting with MC again? And her ignoring it?" He called from the back of the room. Jumin didn't pay him any mind. "Mad she called you a 'good friend' or something?"

"'Good friend'? She's not only a good friend to me, but she's my girlfriend." He said. He never once turned around, but he felt his eyes burning a glare at him.

He heard Zen's footsteps approaching him.

He was met with Zen standing in front of him, glaring from where he stood.

"You're not dating her. You're lying."

"Lying? Why would I lie about that?"

"Because you're tying to piss me off. Trying to make me mad."

"I'm not lying, Hyun."

"Don't call me by that name."

"Don't assume I'm lying like a child."

Zen bit down hard down hard on the inside of his cheek.

"You're not dating her." Zen repeated himself, leaning forward with his hands pressed into Jumin's desk as he leaned forward.

"Are you in denial?" Jumin asked. Zen growled, or so it sounded. "Are you?" He asked again. Zen smacked Jumin's phone out of his hand, sending it clattering across the room and the room fell silent.

  Jumin stood up, straightening his shirt, and cleared his throat. Zen watched, beginning to laugh, before feeling Jumin's fist meet him square in the jaw. Jumin inspected his fist, watching as Zen ran his fingers along his jaw.

  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a girlfriend to respond to." He said, walking over to grab his phone to see a large crack in it.

 

 

  "MC, hello. I called to tell you I've gotten suspended for a few days." He said into the phone, making a left as he turned.

  "Jumin?! What the hell?!"

  "Well, someone hit my phone from my hand. I wasn't going to let them get by with it." He explained, turning again and onto her street.

  "What did your dad say?!" She asked, and he heard the panic in her voice growing.

  "He doesn't care. Self defense. Said nothing can come from it in his defense in court. Besides, it's not like we couldn't cover it, anyways. " Jumin repeated his father's words. "My dear MC, don't worry. I'm pulling into your driveway right now."

  "Alright." She said, and hung up the phone. He opened his door, to see her already half way to him. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, hair up in a messy bun.

  "Hello, MC." He said, greeting her. She raised an eyebrow, left and on her hip.

  "Jumin, I'm not convinced." She said, leading him inside. He closed the door, and stood behind her.

  She turned to look at him.

  "You wouldn't respond to anyone like that. I just.... it's weird. Who was it?" She asked. His gaze turned to above her shoulder, seeing as her mother entered the view.

  "Hello, Miss {last name}." He greeted, catching her warm smile as she approached the two. "It's been a while, I suppose?"

  "Hey, Jumin! Heard you're getting into trouble these days?" She asked playfully, and he gave his girlfriends mother a soft smile.

  "It was self defense. He got off harder than I did." He said, and she nodded.

  "And who was it?" Her mother asked.

  "Some punk." He said, and her mother laughed.

  "Taking care of em' for MC? We both know she won't do it herself." She said, elbowing MC a bit. MC scoffed, leaning into Jumin in defense. He flushed.

  "I-I'm afraid so." He stuttered, and felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Before she could part from him, he snaked an arm around her waist, his face becoming even hotter than before. Why was he so hot again? It was very cool in here when he came in here earlier.

  MC looked up at him, a smirk upon her lips, but he looked away, hiding his face from her.

  "You two are just now a thing? With the way he flirts around you, I thought you were together this entire time." She said, before walking upstairs to her room.

  "See? Even your mother noticed." He said, removing his arm from her waist. She enjoyed the feeling, as flushed as it made her, but let him separate from her.

  "Come on, stop bullying me. Let's watch a movie since you don't have to go back today?" She asked, and he nodded, following after. Even though he'd just held her close to him, the two still sat a cushion apart from each other. Jumin glanced at his phone, seeing it was 1:30.

  "MC, would you like to go for lunch?" He asked, and she shrugged.

  "I have like, seven dollars left on my account. If you're talking dollar menu...."

  "You're extremely intelligent, I know that, but... you say some foolish things sometimes. Do you really think I'd let you pay for yourself?" He asked, and she pouted.

  "Jay...." just that one word made his heart flutter.

"Hmm?" He asked, and she just laughed.

"Where are you thinking?" She asked, crawling closer to him, head on his shoulder. He swallowed, and his eyes drifted closed.

"Wherever you'd like, MC." He said quietly. She took in the sight of him, and she felt her heart rate pick up. Should she?

Maybe?

She leaned upwards, pressing a soft kiss to his jawline.

"It doesn't matter to me. It's not like you're going to let me pay anyways, Jay."

Oh God, did she have to break him?!

His eyes flit open and met hers. She just stared intently up at him, waiting for a response.

"Y-You can't just say that. Or do that. Did you forget I've never been in a relationship before? My heart is pounding." He muttered, eyes averting from hers and reaching somewhere else. Anywhere else. If he kept his eyes anywhere else but hers it'd keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"It is....? I'm sorry, Jay, I didn't mean to--"

"Why do you have to be so lovely? Things would be a lot easier if you weren't a pleasing sight or if you weren't the most thoughtful person I've met." He muttered, feeling as she snaked her hand into his. His entire body felt like it was aflame. "And I'll take you wherever you want, as long as you promise to let me cover the expenses."

"Jay...!"

The nickname again! The death of him!

He turned to her, facing her.

"Can I kiss you? It may be slightly inappropriate because of the fact we've been together for merely hours, but I've been wanting to do it for as long as I can remember." He said, eyes trained on her lips.

"You don't need to be so formal, Jay." She said. He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away after just a split second-- ever the gentleman. His eyes opened, and flicked up to meet hers.

"Thank you for letting me kiss you...." he said softly. She smiled shyly.

"I--Wow. I don't know how I didn't, um... realize? That I liked you so much?" She said, making him laugh a little.

"I'm glad you feel the same."

 

**  
MC to GROUP CHAT: How do u guys feel about just coming to my house later? It's supposed to storm and it won't be very safe to drive;;**

**Sae to GROUP CHAT: Sure! I'm sure I can download whatever we were gonna watch anyways lol**

**Yoosung to GROUP CHAT: Saeyoung!! That's ILLEGAL!**

**Sae to GROUP CHAT: A lot of things are illegal, young one.**

**Zen to GROUP CHAT: I'm busy.**

**Sae to GROUP CHAT: You weren't busy when we made these plans.**

**Yoosung to GROUP CHAT: ^^;;**

**Zen to GROUP CHAT: Things come up.**

**Zen has left the GROUP CHAT.**

**Sae to GROUP CHAT: How about you, JuJu~? And where are u and Zen?!**

**Jumin to GROUP CHAT: Never call me that again.**

**Jumin to GROUP CHAT: I'm with MC at the moment, I was suspended.**

**Yoosung to GROUP CHAT: WHAT**

**MC to GROUP CHAT: Yeah, some asshole smacked his phone out of his hand. There's a crack in it now, but we are about to go get the screen replaced.**

**Jumin to GROUP CHAT: MC keeps complaining that I'll cut my finger in the glass. Is it weird I find that cute?**

**Sae to GROUP CHAT: Did something happen with you two?**

**Jumin to GROUP CHAT: What do you mean?**

"Jumin, I swear to God, if you send another message from that broken phone of yours I will never hang out with you again."

He couldn't risk that, and shoved his phone in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope you liked what I've posted so far!! I have some more chapters, so please let me know if you like it.


End file.
